


Mirrored Reality

by xxstarcrossed



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstarcrossed/pseuds/xxstarcrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and James are on vacation after a long season, and try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Reality

**Author's Note:**

> For mazily's prompt at pass_shoot_porn "I just can't look." Shameless sex. I should be sorry. I'm not.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would not be writing fanfic right now. I would be playing mother hen to James and his broken foot, my poor baby.

“The hotel says that there’s a great view all the way up here,” Claude said excitedly, rolling his bag down the long hallway towards one of the two suites on the floor. “A whole wall of floor to ceiling windows.”

“That’s great,” James replied dryly, following behind his shorter lover. They were finally getting away, just the two of them, before the start of summer training. Claude would be going back to Ontario in just a few weeks, and James would be staying in the US for his training. “As long as we can relax and not have to think about hockey for a bit.”

“I still don’t understand how you just don’t think about hockey all the time,” Claude said, turning to look at James with his hands on his hips. He’s stopped in the middle of the living room area of the suite, the floor to ceiling windows behind him. James couldn’t help but admire how the sun caused Claude’s red hair to shine brightly; it was arguably James’ favorite part of Claude.

“Easy enough,” James responded breezily, moving past Claude to find the bedroom. “I’m not Canadian.” Just as he was about to walk into the bedroom, Claude slapped him on the arm and James couldn’t help the grin that bloomed on his face.

James immediately went to the dresser next to the TV and began putting his clothes away before Claude gasped behind him. “What’s the matter?” James said distracted, not turning to look for his lover.

“Mirror,” Claude said, and he didn’t… sound like he was hurt or anything, so it couldn’t have been that the mirror was broken or something. And wasn’t it bad luck to break a mirror anyway? Definitely not the kind of luck that either James or Claude needed.

But when James turned to look at the older man, he just rolled his eyes. Claude was standing in front of a full length mirror, touching his fingers to the glass. “Sorry that you’re seeing your reflection for the first time,” James teased, toeing out of his sneakers and crawling into the middle of the giant bed, turning to face the TV. He wondered if there was anything interesting on; in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder if there would be hockey on NBC. Maybe he was Canadian after all.

“Jamie,” Claude drew out, turning to look at James with a wide smile. James looked from the TV to Claude and back again, narrowing his eyes.

“No.”

“But, Jamie, please?” Claude found himself asking, unable to help himself.

James turned his unimpressed stare on to his best friend and lover, still standing by the large mirror. “No, Claude.”

“But, Jamie,” Claude whined, pulling out the syllables in the nickname that only _he_ had for James, knowing just what to do to push his buttons. “It’s a full length mirror!”

James just sighed, rolling his eyes, but otherwise ignoring the words of the ginger. James wasn’t going to give into his every whim and fancy; if he did that, there was no knowing what lengths Claude would go to completely embarrass James. His lips twisted at the cruel prank the ginger had pulled on him back in the beginning of the season, and James was still working on getting him back. He needed to stay strong with this.

“Why not?” Claude whispered into his ear after a while, causing James to jump where he was sitting. It had been such a long period of silence that James was sure Claude had decided to go out into the living room to explore a bit until they could decide on what to do with the rest of their day off. James closed his eyes as he felt Claude breathing on his neck, taking a deep breath to steady his heartbeat. The bed shifted as Claude sat behind him. “You have no idea how hot you look when I’m buried balls deep inside of you. I just want you to see and experience that from yourself.”

“Claude,” James whines, so far back in his throat it’s almost a groan, “the answer’s still no.” He all but whimpered when Claude began sucking on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. James was completely surrounded by Claude; Claude was plastered to his back, head over his shoulder, hands roaming up under James’ shirt.

“But Jamie,” Claude whispered huskily into James’ ear, nipping the earlobe, “I want to watch myself fucking you.” His tongue splayed along the outer shell of his ear and James barely bit back is moan. “Or I could let you fuck me.”

As if James wasn’t have a, ahem, hard enough time keeping himself under control, that did him in. He flipped quickly and pinned Claude underneath his longer body. “Okay,” he said, pressing his lips to Claude’s hard. It didn’t take long for them to get out of breath.

“Really?” Claude said excitedly, his hands already creeping underneath James’ tee shirt.

“Really,” James said, nipping at Claude’s ginger jawline, “though I might regret it.”

“I’ll make sure you don’t regret it,” Claude said mischievously, pulling James down for a long, dirty kiss. After that it was a race to see who could get the other naked faster. James won by a long shot, grinning as he kissed Claude all over his face.

“You lose yet again,” James said smugly, pinning Claude’s wrists down as the smaller man struggled. James teasingly pressed their hips together, his grin slipping off after their dicks pressed together when Claude bucked his hips. “Fuck,” he hissed out, bending down to bite at Claude’s lips. Claude’s tongue curled around his, making James’ brain short circuit.

“Okay, you have to get naked, _now_ ,” Claude stated, bucking his hips up again. James groaned before nodding, getting up so he could strip out of his shorts and boxers before laying back down on top of Claude, shuddering at their skin on skin contact, _finally_.

It wasn’t long before Claude had James on all fours, facing the mirror. Only James _wasn’t looking at the mirror._ Claude sighed into James’ shoulder, before biting him hard. James jerked below him. “This isn’t going to work the right way if you don’t look into the mirror. So help me, Jamie, if you don’t do it, I won’t fuck you.”

As he said the words Claude retreated from his back, leaving James exposed to the cold. James whined high in his throat this time. “Okay, okay,” James said, desperate to have Claude’s hands on him once again. He sighed as Claude wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a few firm tugs, before moving his hand back towards the slightly tense ring of muscles.

Claude lubed his fingers generously, moving so he could watch himself work. He loved having James open and eager for him like this; the sight was almost enough to have him come just by his noises and beautiful ass. James hissed as Claude pushed his finger into him, tense from not doing this nearly often enough during the season. Claude simply kissed James’ check, looking up to look into the mirror… to see that James wasn’t looking.

“Jamie…” Claude warned, already slipping out of his hole.

“No, Claude, _please_ ,” James moaned, forcing himself to clench on Claude’s finger. “I just… I just can’t look. Not yet. _Please_.”

Claude pressed the palm of his free hand onto his dick, desperate to not get off without doing anything but finger James open. The last time he remembered being on such a hair trigger was his first time topping, years ago. And it was getting harder and harder not to cream himself with all the noises that James was making as Claude fingered him open.

“Claude, now, please,” James panted, pushing back onto Claude’s fingers. Claude took a moment to admire how his fingers slipped out a James’ body before coating himself in lube. He gave himself just a few more tugs then necessary, before lining up at James’ entrance.

“Remember what I said,” Claude said as he pushed in just slightly, and James’ head immediately turned to look in the mirror. Claude pressed inside faster than he would normally, and he watched in the mirror as the emotions played across James’ face. Once Claude was buried balls deep inside of James, he leaned forward to press a kiss to James’ neck.

“Holy shit,” James panted as Claude rocked into him, causing James’ cock to swing back and forth. Claude reached down to grab James’ cock, gently thumbing the slit before jerking him harshly for a few moments. He let go to grip James’ hips, watching the mirror intently as he sped up, pushing into James’ body as fast and as hard as seemed possible. After three more thrusts James’ arched clear off the bed with a high whine, and Claude tried to zero in on that spot thrust after thrust, just to get James to make that noise again.

The best part was that James never looked away from Claude’s face in the mirror, it seemed, and it was wreaking all kinds of havoc with Claude’s body as his movements became even more jerky as his orgasm quickly approached. It only got worse as he watched James reach down to start fisting his own cock.

Claude came just moments before James, his orgasm literally taking everything out of him. It was one of the most intense orgasms to date, and he thrust into James as he rode through it, before James starting to make his annoying whiny noises. Claude kissed his back sleepily, before rolling off. After a moment of resting, Claude rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom to get a warm wash cloth to wash himself and James off. He gently wiped down James’ ass and dick, knowing how sensitive both were at that very moment. James just grabbed his hand and gave him palm a kiss and a sleepy smile. Claude smiles back, throwing the wash cloth in the general direction of the bathroom before climbing back into bed.

“Okay?” Claude asked quietly, curling into James’ chest.

“Mhm,” James hummed, kissing Claude’s head softly. “We need to do that again.”

Claude just laughed, snuggling deeper into James’ chest. “Yes, Jamie, yes we do.”


End file.
